Pumky Business
by Goldfeather
Summary: Today, in spite of everything that had happened to her in the past, Brooke Davis Baker could not feel more blessed. Set in the future. Brooke and Julian. And their little girl.


**_ Pumky Business_**

**Pairing: Brooke/Julian**

**Summary: Today, in spite of everything that had happened to her in the past, Brooke Davis Baker could not feel more blessed. Set in the future. Brooke and Julian. And their little girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Allie Penelope Baker.**

**So, I've been thinking about writing a story with Brooke and Julian as parents for a while now. This is what I've come up with so far, I don't know if I will continue yet. I really hope you like it.**

**I love Brooke and Julian so much, I think they are absolutely perfect and just too cute for words. Now, I like to imagine that in the near future, their wish of having a family will become reality.**

**Without further ado, I give you _Pumky Business_.**

The sun had never shone so brightly in Tree Hill as a little girl with pretty hazel eyes was hopping around the Scotts' backyard, a purple monkey tucked under her arm.

"Hey, Al'B. What you up to?" The girl eyed her cousin suspiciously and crossed her tiny arms before replying with a tilt of her head, "I'm playin', Jamie. What _you_ up to?"

"Phew. You're are your mother's daughter. No doubt about that."

"Yeah, she is." Julian stepped in from behind the fifteen-year-old with a huge grin on his face.

"Daddy!" Julian bent down to her level and extended his arms to catch her.

"Hey peanut, did you have fun with Jamie-Jam and Auntie Haley?"

"Hm-hm" she nodded with a smile.

"But you still missed Daddy, right?"

"Hm-hm", she repeated the motion this time showing him her cute dimples.

Julian nuzzled her nose with his affectionately.

"Good. 'Cause I was planning on taking my two favorite girls out for ice cream and a movie. What do you say?"

"Ice creaaam!" Allie started boucing in his arms excitedly.

"Alright!" Julian turned his attention to Haley who had just walked out onto the terrace.

"Thanks Hales, I'll see you next Saturday at dinner."

"No problem, Julian. You know I'd keep mini-Brooke with me if I could."

"Ok," he chuckled. "You got your purple monkey?", Julian made sure as he took hold of the monkey's leg.

Allie nodded vigourously. "Yeah. Pumky's right here."

The stuffed animal had been nicknamed 'Pumky' because that's how Allie pronounced 'purple monkey' when she was a baby.

"Ok, then. We're all set. Say bye-bye, baby."

"Bye-bye", Allie waved at her auntie Haley who smiled and waved back at her.

"Where's Mommy?", she asked once they were in the car.

Julian glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "Mommy's at home. We're gonna go get her and then we're all gonna go get ice cream."

"Sweet!" before she frowned "Aw. I forgot the drawing I made for Mommy at Auntie Haley's."

"It's ok, sweetie. We'll get it next time we go see her. You can make another one for her at home if you want."

Julian chuckled to himself when he thought of the amount of drawings Brooke already had plastered all over the walls of their house.

Brooke was on the couch, working on her sketches when she heard the front door open.

She quikly put her work aside when she felt teeny tiny fingers pressing her eyes shut.

"Guess who?", Allie giggled in her ear.

"Hmm...I don't know...", she started to play along.

"Come on, it's easy." Julian added from behind the couch where he was holding Allie up so she could reach her mother's face.

Brooke gently tapped her chin with her index finger to make it look like she was thinking.

"Is it...someone who forgot to put the caps back on her markers again this morning?"

"Maybee." Allie glanced up at her daddy with an innocent look and a cute pout on her face. "Or maybe Pumky did it," she added in what was made to be a convincing tone of voice.

"Ooh. I know. It's my lil' Bunny!"

"That's right, Mama!" Julian set her down on Brooke's lap before going around the couch to sit with them.

Brooke slid her fingers through her little girl's long brown hair and held her close before covering her face with kisses.

"I missed you today, Allie Bunny."

"I missed you, too, Mommy. Were you sketchin'?"

"Yes. And I'm almost finished."

Brooke turned to Julian and took his chin with one hand to bring his face closer to her while her other hand remained enclapsed around Allie's waist.

"Hey, you", she said as she kissed him. "Thank you for getting her. I haven't felt this inspired in a while. I was kind of on a roll so I didn't want to stop."

"My pleasure, Mrs Baker." Julian replied in a way which always made Brooke smiled.

"But Daddy said, we're going for ice cream and a movie, now. Right, Daddy?"

"Yes. That is if you feel up to it..." Julian looked at Brooke seeking for approval.

"Of course. I'll just need ten minutes to finish up and then we can go."

"Meanwhile, I want_ you_, Allie Baker, to go to your room and make sure I don't find another uncapped marker."

"Okayy, Mommy", her dimpled mouth curled into a half smile before she hopped off her lap and escaped with a light tapping of her feet and her purple monkey trailing behind.

Julian shook his head in amusement. There was nothing he loved more than watching his two favorite girls interact. Allie was so much like Brooke and he wouldn't have them any other way. Brooke felt Julian's adoring gaze on her as she was trying to finish her current sketch. He snuggled a little closer against her side and landed a kiss on her shoulder.

After all the heartaches and obstacles life had thrown her way, she had finally gotten everything she wanted. And more. Brooke Davis now was 'the girl who gets the baby and the boy'.

When she looked back over the darkest of her days, the loneliness and raw vulnerability she felt when she lived in New York or after being attacked at her store, after losing her compagny or after she had almost lost Julian; the contrast with her life now seemed too good to be true. First, she had found the love of her life, a man who adored her and would literally do anything for her. They had got engaged and then married. With her new husband's support, she had rebuilt a compagny from scratch, one that had become as successful as Clothes Over Bro's once was, if not more. And finally, after months of tests and fertility treatments, she had got the one thing she wanted most in the world. A baby.

Today, in spite of everything that had happened to her in the past, Brooke Davis Baker could not feel more blessed.

A few hours, three chocolate chips ice creams and a cartoon movie later, the Baker family were on their way home. Allie had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, all warm and cosy, snuggled up in between her parents. Once they had passed the front door, Julian sat on the couch slowely, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler in his arms. Allie's smooth hair fell around her sweet face pressed up against his shoulder. Her expression was one of deep slumber, peaceful and innocent.

She had her thumb in her mouth as she had been sucking on it earlier, much like - according to Silvia - Julian used to do when he was a little boy, and her other tiny hand was clutching Julian's grey tee-shirt. Brooke settled comfortably next to them and Julian's deep brown eyes met her love filled gaze as she smiled. Anyone could see in the way he held his daughter like she was the most fragile and precious thing in the world just how deeply he cared for her.

Brooke sighed with delight and tilted her head letting it rest on the back of the couch never unlocking her eyes from his. She reached up and latched onto the side of his shirt swiftly shifting herself closer to her family and snuggling into his and their baby's side. Allie let out a small whimper letting them know she was about to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open and Brooke gazed into an identical pair of her hazel eyes. Her thumb fell out of her mouth and instead her tiny hand went to grasp onto Brooke's neck.

"Mama", she mumbled, "I go sleepin' now, kay?"

Brooke chuckled lightly and looked at Julian who now had his trademark grin on. It was always a battle to get her to sleep. Her actually asking to go to bed didn't happen very often.

"We're all going to sleep, peanut. But we need to get into our pj's and brush our teeth first."

"Aww. Do I have to?" Allie whined although she perfectly knew the answer. Julian kissed the top of her head and settled her down on the floor. "Yes. Now. Chop, chop!"

"After you managed to spread ice cream up to your ears, be happy we don't make you take a bath, missy." Brooke added but Allie was already skipping towards the hallway.

Julian chuckled as Brooke smiled and they shared a look.

"Today was a good day", she let out a sigh of contentment.

"Yes, it was," Julian approved before reaching out to kiss her lightly.

Brooke relaxed into the kiss but the couple soon broke apart when they heard noise coming from the bathroom.

"Mommyyy! I think Pumky hid my toothbrush!"

**So, what did you think? Please if you read, leave a review, even a short one. It would mean a lot. **


End file.
